


A fright night to remember

by feltpen



Series: All Hallow's Eve [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Dancing, Drinking, Halloween, M/M, Making Out, PWP without Porn, Smut, Vampire Mickey, Vampire Sex, a little masochism?, cosent, leads straight to hot sex, ok maybe a little plot now that it's longer, real or dress up vamp?, slight blood play, turned on by vampires and blood sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-12-21 16:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feltpen/pseuds/feltpen
Summary: Ian sees the most amazing, mesmerizing man at a Halloween party. He's dressed as a vampire. Ian goes home with him without a second thought.





	1. Year 1

The shot of cold vodka burned Ian's throat. He slammed the glass onto the counter and smiled at his bestie, his soul-sister, Mandy. 

“Another.” she demanded with a glint in her eye. That had been their third in a row.

“Another.” he agreed and grabbed the bottle to fill their pumpkin shaped shot glasses. They clinked their glasses with a whoop and downed the sharp liquid.

Mandy licked her lips and grabbed his hand. “Let's dance.”

Ian followed her willingly. They both knew that it wouldn't take too much longer (or more drinks) for both of them to switch their focus from each other to finding a good lay for the night. And they were both fine with that. 

The tall redhead grabbed the boxing gloves that were slung over one shoulder and wrapped them more securely around his neck dangling on his bare chest. He followed Mandy’s sexy nurse costume through the hallway to the living room where other people were dancing. It was glowing bright in the black light of the hallway. His friend turned around and pressed close to him. They grinned tipsily at each other and began to move. Ian loved dancing with Mandy. She knew how to move and let the music take over. Plus they loved putting on a show to get attention before each finding a warm body for the night. 

Ian flipped his red silk boxing warmup robe open and swung his hips from side to side. Mandy’s hands ran up his arms as she dropped it low and back up. He could see her glancing over her shoulder to scope out the room. Ian looked over her shoulder as he danced trying out his gaydar on the party goers. Suddenly he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and whipped his head around to the left. Nothing but a glimpse of a black jacket leaving the room. But that feeling was intense. He kept staring in that direction for no reason except he was oddly wishing for someone to appear in the doorway. Who? He couldn't say. 

“Yo Ian. You ok.?” 

Mandy voice in his ear snapped him back to the present. He realized he was frozen still, staring where that jacket had been.. 

“I'm fine.” he said and started moving to the beat again. 

As their vodka shots started to really wash over them Ian let himself go. He moved to the pop music laughing with Mandy and showing off his shirtless chest for whomever wanted to see. He glanced around the room a few times and pointedly ignored the female eyes on him. There were a few guys who tried to catch his eye but he had a strange feeling that he was searching for someone in particular. And he couldn’t see him in the room even though he could feel him close by. A presence. So he kept dancing and looking. He worked up a sweat rolling his body with his petite, sexy friend. 

After a solid half hour of dirty dancing Mandy gripped his forearm firmly.

“I gotta piss.”

She wandered off towards the stairs and Ian snickered at the three or four guys who moved after her interestedly. He might not see her again that night and wished her the best of Halloween orgasms silently. 

He made his way back to the kitchen and filled a glass of water for himself. He chugged half of it when the same feeling from earlier washed over him. His skin seemed to prickle and his breath caught. He slowly set the cup in the sink and turned around. His eyes found their target immediately. It was a raven haired man across the room, leaning against the wall and staring right at him. And he was the most enthralling, gorgeous man Ian had ever seen, hands down. He was wearing all black with an expensive looking overcoat. His skin was porcelain pale and his eyes were liquid gold. Ian knew without seeing the man's mouth open that he had fangs and was dressed as a vampire. He felt it. 

They simply stared for a few moments while the party continued around them. Then the other man quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head towards the door. He started towards it and Ian quickly followed. He had tunnel vision and the man in black was his one and only target. 

When they emerged onto the deck of the house, Ian’s one track mind was interrupted by the cold fall air on his barely covered body. He paused and wrapped his flimsy robe over his body. The other man turned around and Ian’s breath was taken away yet again. 

“Cold?” 

The man’s voice was like a snake’s slither over Ian’s cold body. Goosebumps erupted all over him and he felt heat pool in his groin. He was able to manage a small nod as he stared at this dark angel. 

“My car is right over there.” The man pointed down the sidewalk. 

Ian didn’t follow his finger, eyes glued to his pale skin, pink lips, and long canine teeth. He noticed that the other man was staring back with a knowing smile. 

Ian forced himself to get some sense of composure and looked down to his shoes. He cleared his throat and said. “Anywhere out of the cold with you is great.” Immediately he was berating himself for saying something so fucking sappy (and honest) to this stranger. 

“Sounds perfect, Red.” The light tone made Ian look up again. He was transfixed by gold irises until the other man turned away again. 

The redhead’s feet took him down the stairs and the sidewalk. And thank god for that because his brain was focused on taking in every inch of the man in front of him. He was a bit shorter than Ian but radiated an energy that demanded attention and abeyance. And Ian was ready to do anything for the chance to be with him. 

The dark man stepped up to a black BMW and clicked the key fob to unlock it. He quickly opened the passenger side door before turning to Ian. 

“My place isn’t far.” 

His lip lifted in a half smile and Ian’s eyes were drawn to the beautifully slender point of his fang. They looked so real. 

The man moved to the driver’s side of the car and Ian forced himself to get inside without falling over himself. Once seated, he immediately felt his body thank him for getting out of the cold wind of the night. The other man sat down in his seat without a sound. 

“What’s your name?” It spilled from Ian’s lips. 

The man looked at him and paused before answering. “I’m Mickey.”

_Mickey_. It was suddenly Ian’s favorite name. “I’m Ian.” he replied.

“Alright, Red.” That cocky half smile was back as Mickey started the car. “Let’s go.”

The car ride was only five minutes. And Ian was thankful. He couldn’t seem to think of anything to say that wasn’t totally juvenile and he kept forcing his eyes away from Mickey’s beautiful profile. Mickey didn’t offer up any conversation, lounging in his seat like a motherfucking king.

When the car pulled into the front of a small, normal looking house, Ian looked out at it confused. “You live here?” he asked disbelieving. Mickey seemed like he should live in a mansion… or a fucking castle. 

Mickey replied vaguely. “It’s one of my houses, yes.”

Ian unbuckled his seatbelt and scrambled onto the sidewalk. Mickey was already standing there, watching him. 

“Coming?” The dark haired man licked his lower lip and Ian’s mind couldn’t help but go to dirty lovely thoughts. 

Ian nodded and found himself, yet again, following Mickey. He didn’t notice much until they were inside and Ian was able to release his arms from where they were attempting to warm his torso. It was a normal house he had just walked into. He didn’t know why he expected different, but he was surprised. 

“Shut the door?” came Mickey’s voice. 

Ian complied and looked to the other man. His gold eyes were raking over the patch of Ian’s exposed chest. It made Ian’s skin tingle and blood rush south of his belt. 

“Do you need a drink?” 

Ian shook his head, staring as Mickey shed his jacket and shoes gracefully. 

“Then come with me, Red.”

A glint of white fang before Mickey turned away and started towards the staircase. 

Ian struggled out of his shoes, silently cursing himself for being tipsy and clumsy. Then he threw his chunky boxing gloves on top of the shoes and started after the dark haired man. They went up the short flight of carpeted stairs and entered a large bedroom. The bed was a king size with dark blue sheets and pillows. 

Mickey was standing in the middle of the room, head crooked to one side, watching Ian enter. Ian stopped inside the room, unsure of himself. Usually he was the first one to take charge in a hook-up or relationship situation. But something about Mickey made Ian want to please him, wait for his demands. It was unnerving and totally turning Ian on right then. 

Mickey’s pale hands began slowly unbuttoning his black dress shirt, button by button. It exposed white skin and defined muscles. Ian was frozen, feeling his eyes wide and wanting. He couldn’t dare move when the other man approached him, dropping his shirt to the floor. 

“Tell me what you want, Red.” He whispered as he stopped inches from Ian.

Ian swallowed heavily and answered. “You, Mickey.”

Mickey let out a chuckle that had Ian’s head spinning. “I knew that already.” Mickey leaned in until Ian could feel his nose brush his neck. “I mean, top or bottom?”

Ian tilted his head, hoping Mickey would touch him more. He breathed out his answer, hoping it was the right one. “Top.”

A low growl sounded near his ear and Ian felt his dick harden instantly. “That’s what I was hoping you’d say.” Mickey said and laid a gentle kiss on his jaw. 

Ian’s breath was already ragged and he turned his head until he was looking into Mickey’s mesmerizing eyes. He leaned in tentatively and was ecstatic when Mickey’s lips found his. Mickey took charge and deepened the kiss immediately. Ian opened his mouth willingly and bathed in the feeling of raw energy wherever they were connected. Mickey pushed his robe off his shoulders as his tongue stroked every corner of Ian’s mouth. Ian let out an embarrassing whimper as his hands caressed the firm, cool skin along Mickey’s back. He loved how hard, smooth, and fucking real Mickey’s fangs felt in his mouth. And he knew the other man could feel his erection bumping against his hip as they moved with the kiss. 

When Mickey pulled back, Ian was left agape. He needed more. More lips and tongue and whatever else Mickey was willing to give him. 

The look of hunger on Mickey’s face was intimidating and so, so sexy. “Strip. Let me see all of you, Red.”

Ian let out a groan as he hurried to comply. He pushed his oversized boxing shorts and briefs down and stepped out of his socks. When he looked up Mickey was also naked. Ian hadn’t even heard him taking his clothes off, but it didn’t matter. His eyes couldn’t get enough of the man in front of him. Thick in all the right places and a hard, straining cock front and center. He didn’t know what else to do but fall to his knees. 

A humm of approval came from above him and he scooted forward until he was face to face with Mickey’s dick. Ian looked up to see the strange intoxicating eyes trained on him. He cocked his head in question and was elated when Mickey whispered, “Go ahead.”

Ian stuck his tongue out and licked the tip of Mickey’s cock. It was surprisingly cold against his overheated tongue. Ian needed more. He gripped the base and opened his lips to take the head in. Mickey’s groan of approval spurred him on. He began bobbing up and down, taking Mickey deeper every time, until his lips were meeting his hand. There was an odd feeling washing over Ian that told him not to take it slow, that Mickey could take whenever he wanted to give him. So Ian took a breath through his nose and sunk down again to deep throat Mickey. 

“Holy fuck. Yes.” Mickey’s voice was gravelly. 

Ian continued to bob up and down, keeping Mickey in his throat the whole time. He felt like he could do this forever. But soon enough, Mickey was pulling at his hair to get him to sit back. Ian licked the saliva off his lips and stared up at the other man. Mickey’s cool hand cupped his face and he leaned into the touch. 

“On the bed.” Mickey’s words brooked no argument. 

Ian took one last longing look at the dick in front of him and stood up to crawl into the middle of the bed. He turned onto his back, erection smacking his stomach. He gave a surprised twitch when he realized Mickey had followed him onto the bed and was inches away. A brief concern about the man’s silent movement flitted across his brain before he was drawn in to the look of sex on Mickey’s face. The other man leaned over him and slowly lowered his body against him. Ian let out a loud groan as they touched from chests to thighs. He could feel the thick cock against his hip and wanted nothing more than to be worshiping it with his mouth again. 

“I want you in me, Red. That huge dick of yours.” Mickey said and then licked over Ian’s neck. 

“I want that too.” Ian gasped out, his hips thrusting upwards on their own accord. Now that Mickey had said it, there was nothing in the world Ian wanted more. 

Mickey leaned up and Ian whimpered at the loss of contact. “Shh, shh.” Mickey smiled at him. “Just getting the supplies.”

Ian watched as Mickey leaned over to grab the bottle of lube off the side table. He bit his bottom lip in anticipation. Mickey settled into kneeling on his thighs again and Ian felt like he was squirming out of his skin with the need to be inside the other man. 

Mickey snapped open the lid of the lube and squirted some onto his hand. Ian felt a pang of disappointment that he wouldn't be the one opening the beautiful man up. But that feeling quickly turned to surprise and confusion as Mickey’s hand wrapped around Ian's own dick. The cool gel and firm hand felt amazing enough to make his eyes shut. But a second later and Mickey’s strokes stopped and Ian felt him shuffled on top of him. 

“Ready?” Mickey smirked down at him as he adjusted himself forward on Ian’s prone body. 

“What?” Ian asked. “Don’t you need me to-”

“I asked if you were ready.” Mickey interrupted him.

“Yes.” Ian’s reply escaped his mouth without him even thinking about it. 

“Good.” Mickey smirked again. 

“I, uh, do you wan-” Ian began stuttering but was cut off when he felt Mickey’s rim descend on his cock. Any thoughts of protection or preparation were gone. There was no hesitation on the other man’s part and he slowly lowered down onto Ian’s cock. “Shit, shit shit, fuck, shit shit.” Ian chanted as he felt himself enter into tight muscle. His hands went to grasp Mickey’s thighs as he bottomed out over him. 

Ian was panting into the sensation of being suddenly sheathed. And Mickey was oddly cool. It was such an odd but welcome sensation on his dick. He was able to stop his string of curses and just breath. He looked up to meet Mickey’s eyes and, holy hell, was that a mistake. Ian almost shot his load right there, seeing Mickey’s blissed out face over him. And those eyes seemed to be almost glowing gold now. Mickey laid a hand over Ian’s own hand on his thigh and began to move. 

The redhead had to squeeze his eyes shut to prevent anything happening prematurely. He felt Mickey pull up and fall down, long and hard. It wasn’t very fast but it was so very deep and the friction was overwhelming Ian. He held onto Mickey’s firm thighs like a lifeline and simply rode the sensations washing over him. Mickey kept his pace but tilted his hips until he was letting out small grunts with every downfall. 

Ian had to see. He opened his eyes and stared at the god on top of him. Mickey’s white skin was silky as he moved with the grace of a cat. His eyes were shut and his face was a mixture of focus and satisfaction. Ian felt his body responding like crazy to the sight of Mickey’s pleasure. He shifted his feet to get better traction on the sheets and tried to match the other man’s pace with his own thrusts. 

Mickey opened his eyes with a gasp. Then a grin. “There he is.”

Mickey’s jab lit a fire under Ian’s ass. He began thrusting up firmly every time Mickey dropped his body. Ian was already feeling like he was near the edge, but he needed to feel as much as he could. They picked up the pace and moved together. Their sounds of pleasure mingled in the air as their bodies were joined in the very best way. 

When the dark haired man leaned down to crash their lips together, Ian shifted his feet again so he could thrust up into Mickey more easily. Their tongues met and Ian had another quick thought about Mickey’s fangs still being in place. But there was no room for that in his head right now. It was all about Mickey and his amazing ass and mouth and thighs. They made out sloppily as their thrusts sped up again. 

Mickey broke their kiss to move into the crook of Ian’s neck. 

Ian whispered, “Fuck, Mickey… just fuck…”

He heard a chuckle come from his neck area before Mickey replied. “Harder. And tell me when you are close.”

The simple statement sent Ian wild. His hips snapped up again and again, Mickey meeting him every time. Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey’s back to get his even closer. He could feel his orgasm approaching. It was welcome because he knew it would be fucking mindblowing inside Mickey, but it was also dreaded because it would mean this feeling of being inside Mickey would be over. Ian thrust shallower now, not willing to pull out too far, wanting to be buried. He felt Mickey shift his hips again until his groans told Ian he was hitting the right spot. 

Mickey bit lightly on his shoulder and neck. Every touch between them was electric. Ian looked down at the other man and could swear his eyes were fucking glowing they were so bright. Molten gold as their eyes met. Ian was lost. In the heaven of Mickey’s gaze and his ass. He felt Mickey push down against him even harder. 

“Give it to me.” Mickey said softly. 

Ian’s eyes fluttered shut as he obeyed. He thrust like he never had before, bringing them closer and closer to the finish line. Ian reached down to grip Mickey’s plump ass cheeks as they moved together. He knew he wouldn’t last long. 

“I’m so close.” Ian rasped out. 

Mickey gave a groan into his neck and said. “Do it.”

Ian climaxed right then. It was a shock how fast and hard it happened. He let out a yell as his dick twitched and emptied into Mickey. Ian felt like he was flying apart at the seams. And just at the height of it, he felt Mickey bite his neck. It was really hard, but the sharp pain just added to his pleasure in the moment. He felt Mickey release his own pleasure onto his abdomen between them.

As he finally started floating back down, he realized Mickey was still attached to his neck somehow. He felt warmth rush between him and Mickey’s mouth as his spent cock slipped out. Ian gave a long sigh as he felt himself get light-headed again. But this time it wasn’t an orgasm, it was like when you’re exhausted and fall quickly to sleep. He couldn’t fight it, so he just hugged Mickey’s back as he faded into black.

__________________

Ian awoke with a start. He sat upright in bed and stared around with confusion. He was at home, in his own bed, in his dingy apartment. He couldn’t remember getting back home. He looked down and saw that he was wearing his underwear and Halloween costume bottoms from the night before. But he still didn’t know how he got home. He didn’t think he had drank that much. 

The redhead got out of bed shakily. He felt super light headed and kind of disconnected. He wandered slowly to the bathroom and filled a glass of water to chug. Then he used the toilet and went to look for his phone. He found it laying in the middle of the kitchen table, somewhere he never left his phone while drunk. Ian ran a hand over his brow and snatched the phone. Maybe Mandy would have some insight to the ending of his night. 

He stumbled back into this bed as he checked his messages. There were two texts from two separate booty calls of his. He ignored them. The messages from Mandy spanned from 11pm to 1am and they didn’t really help him. 

Mandy: hope u got the good dick. I sure did :P

Mandy: let me know when u get home fucker. If its not late come to my place. Horror movie!!

Mandy: or just fuck all night and don’t talk to your bestie, see if i care

Mandy: boo, whore

Mandy: text me in the am. Hope it was a good night. I do expect you to tell me about it.

He quickly sent off a quick reply.

Ian: just woke up. Shit. guess it was a good night.

Ian: sorry didn’t get to see you later on.

Maybe he would remember how he got home, maybe not. The image of golden eyes filled Ian’s mind and he froze. The last thing he remembered from the night before was having the best fucking orgasm of his life. With Mickey. And then falling asleep. He gave a long moan at the memory and ran his hand over his face and neck. There were some weird bumps on the side of his neck, like little scabs or something. He’d look in the mirror later. Right now his dick was filling at the mere thought of the raven haired man from last night. 

Ian’s hand made its way down to push at his bottoms as he sighed out the only word on his mind. 

“Mickey.’


	2. Year 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all have inspired me to make this a multi-chapter fic, which I'm happy about! I hope it lives up to your hopes!
> 
> p.s. - In this AU, Mickey and Mandy are not related

**1 year later**

The cold shot of vodka burned down his throat.

Ian looked at his bestie, Mandy, and saw her blur a bit with the alcohol in his veins. They were at a house party for Halloween. Ian felt a little sick to his stomach but was determined to suck it up for his friend. He had recently been dumped by his boyfriend of 5 months and hadn't been in the mood to party for a while. Mandy had convinced him to come out with her to try to cheer him up and maybe get a rebound lay. Ian had his doubts that he would actually feel better after the night but he didn't want to blow off another of Mandy's invites. And maybe he did need to stop wallowing and live a little.

“Another?” Mandy asked.

Ian shook his head. He was much less of a heavy weight than even a year ago and didn't want to end up curled around a toilet that night. 

“Suit yourself.” Mandy said and quickly downed another shot. 

Ian glanced around the room and saw costumed people drinking, and laughing and dancing. He felt that familiar longing that had cropped up quite often over the last year (and might have been part of the reason his relationship didn’t work out). It was a want and need to see those golden eyes that were blazed into Ian’s memory. He wished every night to see them in person again. Sometimes the pull inside him was stronger and he felt like he was going to run into Mickey around every corner of the city. But he never did and his desire was never quenched. No matter how many times he imagined the pale, dark haired man as he orgasmed.

Ian felt a bump on his elbow and looked down at Mandy. She smiled up at him. “Wanna dance, Gallagher?”

Ian smiled back. “If it’s with you then definitely.”

Mandy giggled drunkenly and dragged Ian into the basement where the music and beer pong table was set up. This year Mandy had chosen a sexy schoolgirl outfit and it reminded Ian of the outfits she wore back when they were 14. Ian himself was dressed as a zombie. It was the easiest thing he could think of and buying fake blood and ripping up a shirt was cheap.

When they got to the crowded basement Mandy plastered herself against Ian and started dancing. He was tipsy enough to get into the music quickly and moved with his friend.

“Anyone catchin’ your eye?” Mandy asked as she turned around to press her back against his chest.

Ian glanced around but like always he didn't see the person he wanted. 

Mandy leaned her head back against his shoulder to look up at him. “Well I'm not going to leave with anyone until you do. Ok? Tonight is for you. Ok?”

Ian rolled his eyes at her but smiled.

She continued, slurring slightly. “So I really hope you do find a quality dick. Cause I want to too. But, I mean, if you don't at least we'll get to watch that new IT movie. Right.”

Ian gripped her shoulder reassuringly. “Yeah Mands. We'll see what happens.”

“Hey, maybe you'll see that mysterious sex god from last year again.”

Ian's chest tightened at the mere thought. “Yeah maybe. Doubt it.”

“You never know.” Mandy said and reached up to flick Ian's chin.

He snatched his face away and jostled Mandy good heartedly. They continued dancing to the upbeat pop mixes. After a few songs Ian felt his muscles relax and he melted into the beat. He hadn't been out dancing in a few months and he'd almost forgotten how freeing it was. He rolled his hips and laughed when Mandy gave him a cat call. He grabbed her and they just danced. 

This time it was Ian who had to call a bathroom break first. He leaned down to his friend. “Hey, I gotta go upstairs to the bathroom.” 

“Me too.” Mandy replied and they took their sweaty bodies upstairs.

Luckily the lower bathroom was free and they both went in. Mandy shoved Ian with a “me first”, pulled her underwear down and sat down on the toilet.

Ian rolled his eyes and turned to the mirror. It was years ago when they became comfortable enough with each other to piss in the same room. Basically as soon as he came out to Mandy and she realized he wasn’t a potential threat like a lot of the other guys she knew. He looked in the mirror and used his fingers to re-smudge some of his fake blood smears. 

Mandy stood up, flushed, and pulled her thong up under her short plaid skirt. “Your turn, sir.”

Ian chuckled and did his business as Mandy pulled out her lipstick to reapply. They both washed their hands and emerged from the bathroom.

The second Ian entered the hallway he froze. That feeling was back. The longing. But it was different, stronger. His body was thrumming with nervous energy. And he wanted to go out on the deck. He really, really wanted to be on the deck. 

“This way.” he said shortly and didn’t wait to see if Mandy followed him. 

He bee-lined his way through the kitchen to the back door. He yanked it open and stepped outside. His eyes ignored every one of the dozen bodies outside except for one. It was Mickey. Holy fuck. He was dressed pretty much the same as last year, in all black with slicked back hair. He was holding a cigarette in his hand and when Ian’s eyes found him, the golden ones were already on him. Mickey's lip raised in a half smile and he stared Ian down as he lifted his smoke to his lips. Oh fuck, Ian’s dick was responding to his presence in an embarrassingly quick way. 

“Wha da fuck.” 

Mandy barreled into Ian’s back and it broke Ian’s gaze on Mickey. He turned to pull Mandy outside beside him but snapped his eyes back to Mickey. Just to make sure he was actually there. He was.

“Ian, why are we outside in the cold?” Mandy asked before following the redhead’s gaze. “Oh.”

Ian knew the man standing on the other side of the deck undeniably matched his descriptions from last year. No one else had that contrast between skin and hair. No one else radiated sex and power like he did. At least in Ian’s mind. 

Mickey gave a slight tilt of his head and Ian knew he was asking if Ian would come with him again. The answer was a big ol’ fuck yes. Ian forced himself to break eye contact and turn to Mandy. 

“Um, I’m going to go, Mandy. You’ll be ok?” He asked only slightly apologetically. 

Mandy glanced quickly between Ian and the other man before replying. “Shit, Ian. You were right. He’s a goddamn dark angel of sex.”

Ian looked over to Mickey and saw the pleased grin on his face. And it made Ian flush that he’d heard Mandy say that. “Shh…” he hissed, a little late. “You ok though? I’ll come over tomorrow?”

“I’ll be fine, asshole. Now go to your vampire and get some!” She grinned at his embarrassment. She took one last unsubtle look over Mickey and went back inside. 

Ian took a deep breath to compose himself and turned back to the man of his literal dreams. Mickey was looking entirely too pleased with himself, his fangs pressing into his bottom lip. Ian remembered how real they felt under his tongue and he adjusted his stance to try to minimize how obvious his boner was. But no dice. Mickey glanced down briefly before meeting his eyes again. They stared for a few breaths before Mickey turned to walk down the steps into the yard. Ian followed immediately. They walked around the house to the front sidewalk. Ian wrapped his arms around himself, internally cursing the Chicago weather yet again. 

Mickey stopped and turned to him. Ian stopped a few steps away, waiting for the other man to speak. He felt like he needed an invitation from Mickey, something to reassure him that this was going to happen. 

The black haired man took one last drag on his smoke before stomping it into the cement. “So, Red. Wanna go to my place again?” His voice was a silk sheet wrapping around Ian.

“Yes. Please.” The last word slipped out before Ian could stop himself. 

Mickey’s smile was genuine. “Then this way.”

They walked up the sidewalk for about a block. Mickey stopped next to a different car than last year, a shiny, black, vintage Mustang. He unlocked the passenger door with his key and stepped aside for Ian. Ian opened the door and slipped into the gorgeous car. It had white leather seats. He looked over and Mickey was already seated, closing his door. He moved like lightning. The car started and they drove off. 

This house party was further from Mickey’s house than the last one so the drive was a bit longer as well. Ian felt a strange mix of emotions. He was overjoyed that he was actually seeing Mickey again, but anxious about getting just another one night tease of the man. And he was also really really horny. 

Mickey drove in silence, totally comfortable in his own skin. Ian fidgeted for a few minutes before he was able to organize his brain enough to speak intelligently. There had been a full year to come up with things he wanted to say if he ever saw Mickey again. But all of those seemed to have flown out of his mind. 

Finally, he settled on, “It’s been a year.”

“It has.” Mickey said, gracing him with a sideways look and another amused smile. 

Ian mentally slapped himself for being so lame. He cleared his throat. “Where have you been?”

“How do you know I wasn’t here.” 

Ian tried to backpedal in his brain, but knew he should just come out with it honestly. “I, um, saw your house a few times. There were other people... living in it.”

“You just happened to be near my house, were you?” Ian could hear the jest in Mickey’s voice and let out a metaphorical breath that this man hipefully didn’t think he was a creepy fucking stalker. 

“I know people who live near there.” He tried to defend himself but somehow he knew that Mickey saw the truth in him. He decided to just try to save face by changing the subject. “Where did you go?”

A long pause before Mickey answered, eyes still on the road. “I travel a lot. I rent out that house for most of the year. I try to be in Chicago every fall.”

Ian nodded, like it was the most logical answer in the world and not super vague. He knew he shouldn’t pry any more, so he didn’t. He looked at Mickey’s face lit up with the dim dashboard lights and said. “Same costume as last year.”

He saw Mickey smile to himself. “It’s my favorite. It’s easy.”

“It suits you.” Ian said softly. 

“I think I preferred your costume last year.” Mickey replied. “I need to see a little more skin, Red.”

Ian felt his face flush again. He replied lamely, “It’s Ian.”

Mickey glanced at him. “I know.”

Ian decided to stay quiet as not to say anything else embarrassing during the car ride. His body still felt tingly just being near to the other man. Mickey drove fast, and less than five minutes later they pulled up to his ordinary looking house. Ian still couldn't believe such an extraordinary man lived there. They both got out of the car and Mickey led the way to the door. Same as last year. Ian began to worry that this was all too good to be true. Why did Mickey want him again. There’s no way it could be as amazing as last year. 

The door was opened and they both stepped inside. Everything looked the same to Ian (not that he had paid that much attention to the decor last time). Ian quickly took his shoes off as Mickey did the same and hung up his black coat. Then they were facing each other. 

Ian’s eyes took in every beautiful feature on Mickey’s face. His gold eyes under dark brows, thin pink lips, white skin. Ian didn’t dare make the first move, it just would have been wrong. He waited, watching as Mickey gave him a slow once over. Ian was already mostly hard. 

Mickey stepped forward, closing the distance between them. “So, Red.” He said. “Top like last year?”

Ian nodded firmly. “Yes.”

Mickey’s eyes seemed to light up. “Excellent.” 

Mickey reached out and ran his hand from Ian’s shoulder down to his chest. Ian’s heart started beating out of his ribcage at the physical contact. Mickey stepped forward and leaned in close to his neck. Ian could have sworn he felt Mickey sniff him before he felt a wet tongue along his skin. It was a miracle Ian didn’t collapse right then and there. He whimpered and reached up to wrap an arm around Mickey’s back. Mickey moved up to kiss his ear and jawline. Ian’s eyes were shut tight as his body hummed with excitement. 

“Look at me, Red.” Mickey whispered. 

Ian obeyed. The dark haired man was so close and his eyes were so gorgeous. When Mickey leaned in, Ian met him halfway. Their kiss was not soft, it was hungry. Ian opened his lips and groaned as Mickey’s cool tongue found it’s way into his mouth. They wrapped arms around each other and kissed fervently. Ian felt a whole year of pent up want coming to the surface and he needed whatever Mickey had to offer. 

Mickey’s hands tugged at the hem of his shirt and Ian quickly tore it off over his head. He nuzzled into Mickey’s neck as the other man unbuttoned his shirt and flung it off to the side. Ian looked down and sucked in a breath at how fucking amazing Mickey looked. When he looked back up, the same look was mirrored back at him. They kissed again, tongues meeting before lips. Their bare chests pressed together and Ian reveled in the cool temperature of Mickey’s skin. He himself seemed to be overheating with lust. Ian could have stayed making out with Mickey forever, feeling his realistic fangs on his tongue. It was animalistic.

When Mickey broke away, Ian tried to chase his lips. Mickey held him back with a hand on his heaving chest. 

“Goddamn, Red. You get me so worked up.” Mickey said and pressed his hips forward. 

Ian groaned at the feeling of the bulge pressed against him and replied. “You have no fucking idea. I’ve been hard since I walked out onto that porch.”

Mickey chuckled and rubbed his hips against Ians’. “Let’s do something about that then.” He gestured back towards the couch in the living area. “Strip and sit.”

The redhead didn’t want to leave Mickey’s embrace but was moving the second Mickey’s words washed over him. He undid his belt and jeans as he walked and stumbled out of them quickly. He pulled his socks off and sat down in the middle of the couch. He looked over to Mickey and his mouth literally fell open. The other man was also suddenly nude and the sight was just as breathtaking as the first time Ian had seen it. His mouth watered at the memory of how that dick felt down his throat. But Mickey had told him to sit, so he did, waiting. 

Mickey approached him, moving sensually. Ian had to grip the couch cushions to stop himself from grabbing the man and pulling him down on top of him. When Mickey stepped between his knees, Ian had a glorious eyeful of hard dick. He wanted to lean forward and swallow it whole, but he waited. It just seemed right, to wait for Mickey’s cue. So when the dark haired man lowered himself to his knees, Ian gasped. 

“My turn.” Mickey said with a smirk. 

Ian watched with wide eyes as Mickey sank down to take half his impressive dick into his mouth in one go. The cool, wetness was heaven on his hot, needy dick. And the visual of Mickey’s pale cheeks hollowed out around him was making Ian feel like he was going to pass out. He squeezed the cushions harder to keep himself grounded as Mickey moved up and down on him. It felt like an eternity, but was really only two dozen head bobs, when Ian felt his climax approaching. 

“Mickey, fuck. Mickey. You gotta stop… fuck.” he rambled, but luckily the other man pulled off with one last suck. 

“So quick?” Mickey licked his lips and quirked an eyebrow at him good naturedly.

Ian sucked in a few breaths as he felt the need to cum subside slightly. “It’s, uh, been a while.” he answered honestly. 

Mickey licked his lips again. “Mmmm.” He stood up again and moved to straddle Ian but he stopped before both knees were planted on the couch.

“What?” Ian breathed out, so ready to be inside Mickey again.

“Lube.” Mickey said shortly. “Wait here, I'll just be a second.”

The shorter man walked away quickly and Ian dropped his head back to the couch with a sigh. He gripped the base of his cock trying to contain his desire to blow the second he touched Mickey again. A slight sound made him look up and he gave a small yelp.

Mickey was back in front of him holding a bottle of lube. It had been two seconds. Literally. Maybe the lube had been in the kitchen or somewhere closer than the bedroom? But Ian doubted that. There was a deep dark thought concerning Mickey's speed and appearance and magnetism that Ian had been suppressing over the last 12 months. It bubbled up a little higher again. But before Ian could give it any real notice Mickey was handing the lube to Ian.

He took it mutely as Mickey turned around in front of him. “Wanna open me up, Red?”

Ian looked up at Mickey's golden eyes disbelieving. It was like his fantasies were coming to life. He saw the affirmation in Mickey's face and a sound left his mouth. A goddamn squeak. He was physically incapable of anything else right then. The dark haired man gave an evil grin like he knew exactly what he was doing to Ian.

Then Mickey was leaning over to grip his knees. As his dark pink hole was revealed to Ian, the redheads eyes rolled in his head. He thought he might actually pass out as his dick twitched so hard it slapped his abs. He heard a dark chuckle come from in front of him and forced his eyes open. It was the best fucking thing he had ever seen. And it was right in front of his face. Mickey's plump pale ass cheeks were just begging to be marked up. But Ian knew he would have to ask first.

Mickey cleared his throat and Ian was brought closer to reality. He realized he must have been staring agape for an inappropriate amount of time. Ian literally shook his head and let his years of experience embolden him. He quickly squirted some lube on his fingers (which was difficult because he didn't want to take his eyes off the sight in front of him). 

When he was ready he asked quietly. “May I?” It felt oddly formal but the right thing to do with this man. 

“Get in me, Red.” was the gruff response.

Ian grabbed one of Mickey's cheeks and tentatively ran his lubed fingers around his target. 

“Start with two.” Mickey's voice brooked no argument. 

Ian sucked in a breath and did as the man said. He pushed against the muscle with two fingers and felt a wave of desire wash over him as they slid in smoothly. Mickey's insides were silky and cool to the touch. Ian began moving in and out, loving the little sounds that came out of Mickey's mouth. His eyes were glued to the spot where Mickey was swallowing his fingers. Ian crooked his fingers to try to get more sounds out of the other man. He felt the spongy patch he was looking for and rubbed it. Mickey let out a groan and it was everything Ian wanted.

“Oh shit.” Mickey's voice was broken as Ian moved and massaged inside of him. Ian loved it. He craved it.

All too soon, Mickey's hand gripped his wrist and stilled his movements. Then that perfect ass was moving away and Ian let out a sad needy sound. He looked up to meet Mickey's gold eyes. They were glowing again. Or at least Ian saw them that way. 

“Spread some on yourself.” Mickey glanced pointedly at Ian's leaking cock. 

Ian scrambled to comply, adding some slippery lube to his fingers and spreading it around with a few strokes. He was surprised at how sensitive his dick was already. He quickly took his hand away and waited for what would happen next. 

He expected Mickey to turn around but instead he stayed facing away and started to lower himself in Ian's lap. 

“Oh shit. Oh Mickey. God...” Ian stammered as the shorter man reached back to grab his cock. He lined Ian up under him and sank down. 

Ian's hands flew to Mickey's pale hips as he felt his dick enter where his fingers had just been. It was tight and smooth and utterly perfect. He felt Mickey's ass meet his hips and let out a grunt that matched the other man's as he was fully enveloped by Mickey. 

Holy fuck. Ian gasped as his forehead fell against Mickey's shoulder blade. The other man's cool skin helped calm Ian's boiling blood. He knew that if he let himself he would cum the instant Mickey started moving. So he took a few deep breaths and let his fingers hold Mickey's hips firmly in place. 

"Tell me when I can move." Mickey's voice was low and still slightly broken with desire.

Ian gave a moan and focused on breathing and the feel of Mickey's marble skin on his forehead. It took a few moments before he felt more in control of his body. He moved his face to kiss along Mickey's shoulder. 

"I think I'm good." 

Mickey started off slow, which Ian was thankful for. The shorter man lifted up and dropped down effortlessly. Ian shifted his position so he was able to watch Mickey's glorious thigh muscles tense and work. Ian had no time to adjust his body because there was constant stimulation. Mickey's movements were seamless. Next time Mickey lowered himself completely he gave a roll of his hips. Ian sputtered out a curse as his dick rubbed around every wall inside Mickey. Mickey himself let out a deep groan.

They continued like that. Mickey doing all the work, rolling and tilting until he had Ian in the perfect position inside him. Ian was just along for the ride. He was consciously holding back his climax as his mind was filled with bliss. 

Mickey sped up his pace making sure the strokes were still long and deep. Ian had to shut his eyes again in fear of finishing too early. Mickey's body felt simply amazing. This sex was better by 1000 fold than any other Ian had ever had. He breathed deeply through his nose. He focused on the intoxicating sliding of flesh instead of the tingling in his spine threatening to grow. The black haired man slammed down onto Ian a dozen more times before he stilled, fully seated on Ian's lap.

Ian opened his eyes and watched as Mickey laid back against his hot chest. The cooler skin felt amazing. Mickey's head fell back on his shoulder in a sexy deja vu of what Mandy had done earlier that night. Ian looked into bright golden eyes briefly before their mouths met in a sloppy kiss. Mickey slid his tongue along Ian's as he swiveled his hips on Ian. Ian moaned into the open mouthed kiss as he wondered how Mickey managed to keep moving like this. He didn't really care because it felt fucking fantastic. 

When Mickey broke their kiss Ian was breathing heavy again, so turned on. 

"I won't last long and I want you to pound me, Red." Mickey said.

"Yesss." Ian hissed out. He forced his fingers to let go of Mickey's hips as the other man stood up off of him. Ian could have cried when Mickey pulled off completely. His body needed to be buried inside him again asap. Mickey turned and laid on the couch lengthwise with his head on the cushioned arm. Ian watched as the man's white thighs fell apart, exposing his thick cock, tight balls, and glistening hole. 

"Jesus christ, you'll be the death of me." Ian groaned as he took in the sight. 

"Hopefully not." Mickey said lowly. He reached out to Ian and helped him settle between his legs. "Take me, Ian." 

Ian gasped hearing his actual name come out of Mickey's mouth. He pressed his hips forward and was able to find Mickey's welcoming hole easily. He slammed home. Mickey grunted and wrapped his legs around Ian's hips. Ian started moving, thrusting hard and fast. He knew they were both going to be finishing soon so he wanted it to be the very best pleasure leading them there.

His hips moved with more motivation than ever before. Mickey was scraping nails down his back, pulling him close. Ian held himself up with his elbows. He could feel Mickey's hard cock rubbing between their abdomens. Ian was sure he had the hardest erection of his whole life. All because he was inside this glorious, mysterious man. 

It didn't take long for Ian's frantic thrusts to bring him back to the edge. He dropped his head onto the couch arm next to Mickey's. He felt Mickey latch onto his neck sucking and nipping. Ian groaned shifting his hips to get a better angle. When Mickey let out deep sounds with each fast thrust Ian knew he had the right spot.

Mickey's voice was muffled in his neck but Ian still heard it. "Come on, Ian. Cum for me."

Ian's hips stuttered and two thrusts later he was doing as Mickey commanded. He emptied himself deep inside Mickey as his vision whited out. He was flying higher than ever before. Mickey bit his neck again, but much harder this time. The skin between them became wet and slick with Mickey's cum. Ian knew he was probably bleeding from the bite but feeling the other man's passion was worth it. It ratcheted his own satisfaction up again and he twitched his hips a few times inside Mickey feebly. 

Mickey's hands had moved to the back of his head. Ian tried to pull his head back to catch a full breath and felt a sharp tear and pull at his neck. Mickey's hands held him still again and he started to feel uncomfortable. But it didn't last long. He was lightheaded and wasn't able to fight the darkness as it swept over him. He grasped at Mickey's shoulder as he wondered why this was happening again. His last coherent thought was if Mickey was really sucking at his neck.

_______________________

Ian awoke with a start. He sat upright and looked around. It was his bedroom in his same old apartment. How the fuck did this happen again? He was wearing only boxers under the covers. His mind went immediately to Mickey. Ian couldn't believe he had actually seen him again, yet alone had another of the best nights of his life. 

The redhead stumbled out of bed and went to the bathroom. He chugged a full glass of cold water and felt a little less out of it. He looked into the mirror and saw his face and neck splashed with fake blood from the night before. He ran a hand over himself and paused at his neck. There was a bump and a gash. He tried to see but there was a bunch of fake blood around it. It was fake. Right? His head was still fuzzy from sleep. Not from anything else. Right?

Ian decided to take a shower to try and feel normal again. Under the hot water it took no time for his dick to fill at the memory of where it had been last night. Ian didn't complain. He jerked off, replaying his and Mickey's movements from hours before. It wasn't nearly as satisfying as he wanted it to be. 

When he dried off he looked in the mirror again. The fake blood had all washed of leaving a view of his neck. There was a scrape an inch above a small scab. The memory of trying to pull his head away and feeling teeth scrape at his skin popped up. No. No, that couldn't be right. How could Mickey have been biting him like that? That was a crazy thought. He must have been drunk and dumb on his way home. 

How did he get home anyways?

Ian's head swam with questions as he went to find his phone. It was sitting in the middle of his kitchen table. Again.

He texted Mandy that he would come over for some hangover food and movies in a bit. He also promised some hot updates on his night just to satisfy her overly nosy ass.

All the while, he tried to quiet all the weird questions and possible answers swirling in his mind.


	3. Year 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeping the Halloween vibes alive. I'll get on the final chapter ASAP.
> 
> I updated the tags for the story, so take a look and don't read if it's too much.

**1 year later**

The cold shot of liquor burned his throat. Ian clanked his shot glass on the table and gave a whoop. 

Mandy smiled at him. “Another?”

“Hell yes.” Ian replied and watched her pour another shot for both of them. 

This Halloween, Mandy was hosting a party at her house. The two of them had spent two days going around to shops trying to swindle deals on food, drink, and party supplies. They had done pretty good for themselves and they were already having a good time. 

Mandy pointed to the living room. “Would you ask a lady to dance, sir?” She couldn’t contain her giggle. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Ian grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the music. 

Luckily, because it was their party, the music mix wasn’t just top 40 hits. Ian turned to Mandy and gave her Marie Antoinette wig a light headbutt. She looked good in the blonde hair, corset, and mini skirt. Mandy slapped his bare chest, feebly, in retaliation. This year, Ian knew he needed to dress in something skimpy as well. He wore skin tight black pants, white wrist cuffs, and a black bow tie; Chippendales style. He had been working out hard the past few months and knew he was looking real good. His body had been following a semi-unconscious pull as fall approached. Somehow, he knew he would be seeing Mickey again on Halloween. And he remembered the dark haired man mentioning wanting to see more skin last time. 

After last halloween, Ian had spent a few months in denial about his memories and suspicions about Mickey. And then he had talked it out with Mandy and accepted everything. When he did, he could almost feel the other man’s presence, very far away, but still noticeable. There had been a growing tingling under his skin as his new favorite holiday came closer. Ian would get to see Mickey. And this time he was ready for more than just a one night stand. He was determined to get answers and something more lasting. 

Ian swung his hips as Mandy dipped it low in front of him. He ran his hands over his abs and caught a glimpse of a few eyes on him. Not that he cared about any of them for more than to boost his ego. 

The two friends danced together with flair and quite a few drunken giggles. The underlying vibration, thrumming, in his cells that started months ago was ramping up. It was driving Ian crazy knowing that Mickey was getting nearer. His brain wanted to deny that that was the cause of these sensations but Ian's body and soul knew better. Ian focused on the present, enjoyed being under the dim lights moving to the beat with his soul sister. 

After about fifteen minutes of mind-freeing dancing, Mandy pulled his head down closer to hers. “Tell me when your sexy vamp gets here, ok. I wanna say bye before you peace out to fuck all night.”

Ian grinned at her. “Ok, Mands.” A person across the room caught the redhead’s eyes and he gave them a roll. “Your ball and chain is looking like a fucking kicked puppy over there.”

Mandy glanced to the other side of the room before turning back to Ian. “Don’t call him that. He’s sweet.”

“Yeah, sweet and a total doormat.” Ian jibbed.

“A doormat that will never hit me.”

Ian paused, slightly shaken, before looking warmly at his friend. He knew her statement was true and even if he didn’t really like how meek Josh was, he treated Mandy well. “And I’m happy for you.”

“Are you? Really?” Mandy raised an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Ian used a finger to cross his heart. “I am. You deserve someone who treats you like a princess, and he sure as fuck does that.”

Mandy smiled and turned to look at her partner again. “Is it ok if I go dance with him? He does look like a lost fucking puppy.”

Ian waved a hand at her. “Go to him. I won’t be here much longer anyways.”

“You can feel him?” Mandy’s eyes were wide.

“Yeah.” Ian replied. “I really can. I promise I’ll come see you tomorrow ok?”

“Ok, Gallagher.” She pulled his head down to press their foreheads together briefly before turning away. 

Ian watched as Josh’s face went from sad puppy to beaming king of the world as Mandy approached to give him a hug and kiss. Ian really did feel happy for his friend. Finding a good partner was hard and she was actually happy in her life right now. Ian watched them talk together until his body started to feel uncontrollably jittery. He knew it wouldn’t be long until he would be able to see his Halloween obsession. 

The redhead quickly used the bathroom and went to the kitchen to chug a large glass of water. Ian knew he should be hydrated for his activities tonight. As he placed the cup back in the sink, he felt a sharp pull towards the street. He knew it was time. He walked through the living room to the front door and gave a warm glance at Mandy dancing like a goddess next to her awkward partner. Ian giggled to himself and then made his way to the front door. 

He exited the warm house to the frigidly cold, dark street. But that didn’t matter because of the sight in front of him. Standing at the bottom of the stairs was his dark obsession. Mickey’s eyes were already boring into him, as if he had been watching Ian before he even came into view. The same all black outfit covered pearly white skin. Ian felt his body erupt in goosebumps and his groin felt tight. He approached Mickey slowly, savoring every second he stared at the other man.

“Hi.” Ian said awkwardly. 

“Hi, Red.” Mickey gave a half smile. 

Ian simply stared at the ravishing sight in front of him, ignoring the cold air on his exposed body. He saw Mickey look him up and down hungrily. Every statement and question he had been carefully preparing for this night flew out of his mind. He was stuck right there, in the moment, frozen under that golden eyed gaze. 

“Ready to leave?” Mickey asked.

“Yess.” Ian’s answer was a hiss of affirmation and arousal. 

Mickey turned and led the way down the sidewalk for the third year in a row. Ian followed, like always. His eyes were glued to the other man’s back, admiring the curve of his ass and mentally undressing him. Two blocks later, they came to the same black Mustang that Mickey had driven last year. Mickey unlocked the passenger door and walked around. Ian slumped into the seat without a second thought. 

Once the car was on and they were driving, Ian felt his mind clear a bit. The intense, all-consuming haze of seeing Mickey again was lessening. Ian kept glancing at Mickey’s face

Finally, he managed to form a coherent sentence. “So where were you traveling this last year?”

Mickey smiled at him. “A few places, but mostly Europe.”

Ian nodded, slightly in awe. He had never been outside of Illinois. Never had the money or the desire to. Until the last few months, that is. He wanted nothing more than to see the world by Mickey’s side. 

Ian spoke again. “How long have you been back in town?”

“Only two days.” Mickey replied shortly.

A shot of satisfaction shot through Ian’s brain. He had known the answer before the other man had said anything. His body had told him two days ago. It was just hard to believe it until now.

“And how long will you be here?”

“Not too long.” Mickey’s answer was short as he pulled into traffic. 

Ian thought it would take about ten minutes to get to Mickey’s house from here. He desperately wanted to ask Mickey the questions burning inside him, but he wanted to wait until they were face to face. So he ran his slightly sweaty palms over his tight jeans and turned his head so he could see Mickey’s gorgeous face lit up by headlights. 

“Same outfit.” he said.

Mickey smirked. “Told ya, it’s easy.” 

Ian smirked to himself, understanding the other man’s meaning. “How do you like mine?”

Mickey looked over at him and Ian saw his gold eyes shine with lust. “You know I love it.” He paused before looking back to the road and adding. “Not that it’ll stay on much longer.”

Ian chuckled and shifted in his seat as his dick got even harder in his pants. “You’re not wrong.”

The rest of the ride was mostly quiet. Ian made a few comments, attempting to be casual, but mostly he just sat and soaked in the vision that was Mickey. When they arrived at the same house, Ian took a few deep breaths before getting out of the warm car onto the cold sidewalk. 

“C’mon.” Mickey led to way quickly to the door. 

Ian followed eagerly and sighed when the warmth of the house enveloped him. He quickly closed the door and watched as Mickey hung up his jacket and removed his shoes. Ian took his own shoes off and then stood, waiting for the other man to make the first move. 

“Need a drink?”

The redhead nodded. He actually did. His throat felt dry as he imagined the conversation he wanted to have with this raven haired man. They walked into the kitchen and Mickey pointed to a cupboard next to the stove. 

“Glasses are in there. Help yourself.”

“Thanks.” Ian retrieved a glass and filled it with tap water. He swallowed it down quickly and placed the empty glass next to the empty sink. He turned back around, leaning his butt against the counter. And thank god he did, otherwise he might have collapsed. Mickey had unbuttoned his shirt and jeans. The toned muscles of his chest and abdomen were peeking out of the open shirt and his black briefs were visible in the open vee of his jeans. And he was leaning against the opposite wall of the kitchen, eyeing Ian’s exposed skin like it was a goddamn Christmas feast. 

A choked sound escaped Ian’s throat and his mouth was suddenly salivating because of the sight in front of him. He wanted to touch so bad. He wanted to lick and scratch and be surrounded by the other man. But he was also determined to get some answers, so he tried to focus his brain enough to think straight. 

Ian cleared his throat and forced his eyes away from Mickey’s groin area. “Mickey… I want to ask you something.”

“You want to ask me something?” Mickey’s eyes flashed and the idea crossed Ian’s mind that the other man already knew where this conversation was going to go. 

“Y-yes.” Ian managed to get out.

Mickey pushed away from the wall and slowly walked across the room towards Ian. His movements were liquid as he glided towards the redhead. Ian felt his jaw literally drop but couldn’t care to do anything about it. When Mickey was only a step away from Ian, he stopped and gave his half smile. 

“So?” Mickey’s voice was low and silky. 

Ian stammered, trying to regain some of his confidence. His hands gripped the countertop behind him, trying to ground him. 

He must have been hesitating longer that he thought because Mickey leaned forward slightly and said, “Ask me.”

Ian obeyed and the question left his lips in a whisper. “Are you a vampire?”

“Yes.”

The answer was short and immediate. Ian almost didn’t register it until he saw Mickey raise an eyebrow at him, waiting for a response. 

“Yes?” Ian breathed out.

“Yes.” Mickey repeated and took a small step forward, bringing them inches apart. 

“Really… a vampire?” Ian asked again and saw Mickey nod slightly as his gold eyes bored into his own. “So… you drink blood?”

Mickey nodded again and suddenly his fingertips were tracing up the left side of Ian’s neck. Ian gave a small start at how quick the movement was. Then his mind caught on to the fact that Mickey was tracing over the area where he had twice before bitten Ian to drink his blood. Instead of being scared shitless as he should have been, Ian’s body gave a shudder of arousal at the memory of the last two Halloween nights. 

As the pale fingers fell away from Ian’s neck, he looked back at Mickey. He seemed stoic as ever, not ruffled with Ian’s questions or giving honest, exposing answers. It was like he knew Ian wouldn’t run or scream or freak out in the typical, expected way. 

Ian said the thing that had been on his mind for months. “I knew.”

“I know you did.”

“What?” Ian’s face scrunched up in confusion.

“I felt it when you figured it out. Or, at least, when you began to believe.” 

“You felt it?”

Mickey grabbed Ian’s hand from the counter and moved it to his cool chest. Ian’s hand splayed across the smooth skin exposed under his shirt. Mickey continued. “I felt it here. I don’t know how or why. But we are connected somehow and I knew the second you accepted me for what I am.”

Ian looked with wide eyes at where their skin met; his pinkish fingers pressed onto Mickey’s marble white chest. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t even know how to process any of this information. But Mickey was talking more than Ian had ever heard him and he wanted that voice to wash over him forever.

Mickey moved forward again until their hips were just barely touching, keeping Ian’s hand on his chest. “I can always feel you. Especially when you think of me. It was so hard not to come straight back to Chicago. This feeling… it’s like a… drumming under my skin.”

“Me too.” Ian breathed out. “I can feel you too. I knew when you did get back to Chicago. I knew when you were getting to the party tonight.” He paused at looked into Mickey’s eyes. “What does it mean?”

“I have no fucking idea.” 

They both gave a small chuckle when Mickey gave words to how they both felt. When their eyes met again, Ian slipped his hand from Mickey’s chest to around his ribs. Mickey looked down and quickly ripped off the cheap white cuffs around each of Ian’s wrists. Ian swallowed thickly at the display of speed. 

Mickey placed his hands on either side of Ian, boxing him into the counter. He leaned in to Ian’s neck and inhaled deeply. Ian’s eyes fluttered shut at how uninhibited the action was. He just wanted to be inside Mickey again. He wanted this man, even if he was a fucking real life vampire.

The dark haired man stayed so that he wasn’t actually touching Ian’s neck as he spoke lowly. “I don’t know what any of this shit between us means. But what I do know, is if I don’t get your dick inside me soon, I’m going to go crazy.”

“Fuuuuck, Mickey.” Ian groaned before grabbing the other man’s face to mash their lips together. They immediately pressed their bodies together and their hands were rubbing and gripping. Ian’s tongue touched Mickey’s lip and then they were licking and exploring each other’s mouths obscenely. Ian pulled Mickey’s hips into his own and they rubbed together the same way their tongues were. Mickey’s hands made their way up Ian’s shoulders until he was able to rip the Ian’s bowtie into two pieces. He disconnected their mouths so he could sniff and nip gently at Ian’s neck. The feeling of sharp teeth on him made Ian’s dick twitch. 

Ian grabbed Mickey’s plump ass with both hands and squeezed. Mickey let out a moan and leaned up to crash their mouths together again. Ian was caught unprepared so their teeth and lips clanked and scraped together. Ian pulled back and licked over his bottom lip. He tasted the sharp copper of blood. A deep growl made his eyes flash upwards. Mickey was staring at his lip, mouth agape. Ian realized there must be a bit of blood on his lip. Then he realized how much that must be affected Mickey. 

“Come here.” Ian whispered, welcoming the vampire to experience his split lip. 

Mickey let out another growl and Ian could see his eyes start to literally glow. But Mickey wasn’t moving, he was simply staring, like he was teasing himself by waiting. So Ian reached out to cup the back of Mickey’s neck and pulled him in.

He felt Mickey’s tongue lave at his lip and the needy moan that escaped the dark haired man’s lips was intoxicating. Ian felt his hips stutter and thrust on their own accord. He was so turned on as Mickey began to suck on his lower lip and continue to moan. Ian knew this was weird, and maybe he should be nervous or fucking terrified, but he wasn’t. He was harder than he’d ever been. 

Mickey gave one last lick over his lip and pulled back. He voiced exactly what Ian had just been thinking. “Holy fuck, Ian. This is the hardest I’ve ever been.”

“Me too, Mick.” Ian licked his lip in a way that he knew would spread any remaining blood in a seductive way. 

“Fucking fuck.” Mickey breathed out.

Then something happened that Ian couldn’t explain. He felt Mickey’s arms wrap around him, then a jerk, and then he felt slightly dizzy. He blinked a few times and realized Mickey had let go of him and they were now upstairs in the bedroom. Ian whipped his head around as his brain caught up with his body. 

“Woah.” He said. 

“Get over it, Red. Time to get on me.” 

Ian looked around and saw that Mickey was now completely naked and kneeling on the edge of the bed, ass facing him. Ian’s head dropped back and he bit his lip as he caught sight of the dark pink pucker between Mickey’s cheeks. If he was ever going to have a premature heart attack, this was it. 

“Ian.” Mickey barked out, his voice broken with lust and demanding. 

The redhead walked forward until he could reach out to grab the plump ass cheeks in front of him. He groaned at the smooth, cool skin in his hands. 

“Can I taste you?” he whispered.

“Oh, fuck yes.”

Ian dropped to his knees and didn’t hesitate. He flattened his tongue to lick a broad strip along Mickey’s crack. The deep sound of pleasure it rung from Mickey made Ian’s eyes flutter shut. He moved his tongue to circle around the tight hole that he’d been craving for months. Mickey tasted delicious, and delightfully pure. Ian worked his tongue over the quivering pucker as he listened to the symphony of Mickey’s moans. When he tightened his tongue to press inside, Mickey’s hips pushed back against his face. Ian kept up his tongue’s movement as he was pressed closer. 

Way too soon for Ian’s liking, Mickey was pulling away. Ian opened his eyes to see Mickey’s glowing eyes on him. The vampire was breathing heavily. Ian briefly wondered if Mickey even really needed to breath. 

“Grab the lube and get inside me.” Mickey growled.

Ian immediately stood up and went to the side table. A bottle of lube was sitting on top. He undid his jeans and kicked them away with his boxers. His hand snatched the lube and he turned back to Mickey. 

“When you tell me to do something….” he mused quietly as he took in the beautiful sight on Mickey on his hands and knees. “Do I have to do it?”

Mickey wiped a hand over his forehead and looked frustrated. “No, Red. You don’t have to, but it’s hard for humans to fight it.”

“Ok…” 

“Now get over here.”

Ian felt his feet start moving without him having to think about it. Deep down, he knew he’d have to try to practice resisting Mickey’s voice. But another time. He opened the cap of the lube before pausing again. Another thought managed to cross his sex crazed mind. 

“Do I need to prep you?”

Mickey actually gave a groan of frustration and looked over his shoulder. “No, you don’t fucking need to. But it feels better with lube, so slick it up and stick it in, Firecrotch.”

Ian poured some of the slippery liquid onto his hand and spread it over his large erection. He loved seeing Mickey like this; it made Ian feel as if he had some power over this insanely powerful man. Ian stepped forward to press the head of his cock against Mickey’s waiting hole. 

“Finally.” Mickey huffed out. 

A purely instinctual need to prove his sexual prowess and please his partner took over. Ian thrust inside Mickey until his hips were flush with Mickey’s ass. They both let out loud groans. As soon as Ian was inside the uniquely cool tightness his brain shut off. All he wanted, all he needed, was to pound into his dark god until they both came screaming. 

So he did.

Ian gripped Mickey’s hips as he thrust forward in a punishing rhythm. Mickey obviously loved it, if his yelps and moans were anything to go on. The redhead loved hearing those sounds and lost himself in the motion and friction between the two men. It felt like forever, but couldn’t have actually been that long, when Ian felt a tingling in his spine. 

“Mick… I can’t go much longer…” 

The dark haired man gave a deep growl and pulled his hips away until Ian was forced to stop. Mickey quickly pulled off Ian’s long cock and flipped over on the bed. Ian’s eyes were drawn to the other man’s hard, leaking cock. He licked his lips and felt his own dick twitch. 

Mickey scooted up a bed a bit and said impatiently. “C’mon Red.”

Ian followed him onto the bed and as soon as he was settled between Mickey’s gorgeous thighs he pressed back inside. Mickey’s legs wrapped around his hips automatically as they found the same rhythm of hard, fast, and deep. Within minutes, Ian was right back on the brink. 

Mickey’s hand grabbed at the back of Ian’s neck. Ian forced his eyes to focus on Mickey’s face as his hips kept moving. It was fucking beautiful. The pleasure was so apparent on Mickey’s face. 

“Ian…” Mickey said his name as a question.

“Huh?” Ian breathed out.

“Ian?” Mickey said with a little more urgency. “Can I… I want to…can I…”

Ian’s hips slowed their pace as he stared into the bright golden eyes in front of him. He understood what the other man was asking. He was asking to drink his blood as they came. Damn. Mickey hadn’t asked before… but then Ian hadn’t known the truth before. Ian also realized that Mickey had waited until after he came each time to make sure Ian was feeling the pure pleasure of their sex. But Ian knew what he wanted this time. Most other people probably would think he’s crazy, but he was really, really turned on by the idea of Mickey getting his own pleasure from sucking his blood. 

Ian replied with all the sincerity he could muster. “Yes, Mick. Please do it.” He turned his head to bare his neck to the man beneath him. 

Mickey’s eyes flashed and he pulled him closer until he could kiss and nip at Ian’s neck. Ian felt his release approaching as every point of contact came alive between them. 

“You sure?”

Ian replied immediately, already swept up in his own bodily thrill. “Yes, Mickey.”

And then he felt two little daggers of pain on his neck. The pain quickly dissipated as his hips lost their steadiness. He could feel the pure bliss streaming off of Mickey as he felt a steady physical pull at their connection on his neck. Ian’s orgasm was coming quickly, spurred on by the fact that Mickey was feeding off him and feeling satisfied. 

“Shit, shit, shit, Mickey.” Ian grunted as his hips thrust sporadically. 

He felt a groan against his neck and lost it. Ian let out a yell as he filled Mickey’s ass with streams of cum. In turn, he could feel spurts of wetness between their bodies as the other man finished as well. There was wave after wave of aftershocks as their bodies were joined in pleasure. Ian hadn’t thought it possible, but it was better than the other two year’s orgasms. 

Ian’s body wanted to melt into a puddle, but he forced himself to stay steady enough to not rip out of Mickey’s grip again. The vampire continued to suck at his neck and Ian fell into a satisfied lull; his body completely content and the feeling of Mickey at his neck somehow reassuring. He smiled as his mind slowly sank down, calmer and calmer. 

____________________

Ian woke up slowly. He blinked his eyes a few times before his mind could confirm what he was seeing. Black hair in front of him on the pillow. 

His head lifted up to look around the room. It was the semi-familiar bedroom that belonged to Mickey. 

The vampire. Mickey, the vampire. 

Who was currently pressed against his front and wrapped in his arms. 

Ian smiled as he remembered the night before. After their first bout of sex, Mickey had released Ian’s neck in time so that he did not pass out from blood loss again. There had been some time for Ian’s body to recover with caressing and kissing and snuggling. And then there had been more sex. The second time, Mickey had been on top the whole time to make up for Ian’s lack of energy due to low blood. And that second time had been different, Mickey hadn’t drank from him again. It was just sex for the sake of getting close and joining their bodies. And affirming their connection that neither of them really understood. Ian knew that the flashes of emotion and thoughts he sometimes felt were actually coming from Mickey. It was fucking weird, but did nothing to deter Ian from this gorgeous vampire. 

The present came flooding back when Mickey started squirming in his arms. The shorter man turned around until they were laying face to face. He had a smile on his pink lips.

“Hey, Red.”

“Hey, Mick.”

They met in a slow kiss. It was sensual and helped fulfill their need to be connected. Ian swiped his tongue over Mickey’s bottom lip before pulling away a few inches. 

“So…” he began. “You didn’t pack me off to my apartment again this year?”

Mickey averted his eyes momentarily. “Sorry bout that.”

“Don’t worry.” Ian shook his head. “I understand. I wasn’t… at the point of acceptance as I am now.”

Mickey’s gold eyes darted around Ian’s face. “You accept me?”

It was half question, half hopeful statement. Ian waited until Mickey was looking into his eyes again. 

“Yeah. I do.”

The vampire grinned, fangs glinting, before leaning in to claim Ian’s mouth. Ian met his tongue with a groan and a smile.


	4. Year 4

**1 year later**

“Ahhhh.” Ian sighed as he slammed the shot glass onto the counter. 

“One more? Pleeeease?” Mandy’s voice whined at him. 

Ian shook his head. “No more, Mands. Not tonight.”

“Fine.” She sulked and poured herself another shot of vodka. Ian wiped his lips as he watched her down it quickly. 

Mandy was hosting a Halloween party again. The two of them and Josh had been gathering supplies and music all week. So far it was an even bigger success than last year’s party. And Ian was looking forward to tonight more than he had anything in his life. Not that he would be at the party for much longer.

“Wanna dance, hotshot?” Mandy grinned at him, tipsy.

“Yes, bitch.” Ian replied and grabbed her hand to move towards the living room. It was only 11pm and the house was already packed. Good thing they had planned for lots of people this year. And Ian’s favorite person was coming. Ian could feel that Mickey was on his way. The thought made his skin tingle as they joined the other dancing guests. 

He turned to Mandy and leaned around to smack her bunny tail. She gave a shriek and a laugh. 

“You're a cute little bunny.”

“Did you just call me cute?!” Mandy raised an eyebrow. “Cute, Gallagher?” 

Ian chuckled. “Yes, sometimes goth sex doll Mandy can pull off cute.”

She stuck her tongue out at him. “Now dance boy. I know I only get a bit more time with you.”

Ian nodded and started dancing. It didn't take long as the friends swayed to the music for someone to approach them. It was a young blond guy, definition of a twink. He was looking between Ian and Mandy like he couldn’t decide who he wanted more. He tried to insert himself into their space. 

The friends made meaningful eye contact before Mandy turned to the guy. “No, man. Just no.”

The man raised his hands. “Just want to dance wi-”

“No.” Mandy interrupted him. “Not fucking tonight. No. Are you one of the little shitheads who doesn’t know what those two letters mean.”

The guy looked to Ian hopefully. Ian shook his head. “Fuck off.”

As the twink slunk away, Ian and Mandy turned to each other. Mandy wrapped her arms around her best friend’s neck and pulled him closer. 

“So, you’re sure about tonight?”

Ian looked into her eyes. He saw the fear and anxiety in them. But he didn’t feel anything near those emotions. “I’m sure, Mands. Really, I am.” He smiled reassuringly.

Mandy let out a breath and slapped gently at his full black outfit. “So, I should expect a lot more of this?” She used two fingers to poke the fake fangs hanging over his lower lip. “And these… permanently?!”

Ian grinned, showing off the costume store vampire fangs. “These, yes. But this…” he gestured to his black clothes. “I can still fucking dress however I want. Tonight, I just wanted to live the generic, sexy vampire thing for a bit.”

Mandy’s eyes searched his face, obviously looking for some sort of apprehension that she could call him out on. She obviously couldn’t find it and gave another big huff. She pulled Ian closer to speak into his ear. 

“We’ll still be best friends right?”

Ian enveloped the smaller girl in his arms. “Of course. I couldn’t live without you.” He pulled back a bit. “Or I couldn’t _not_ live without you… ya know?”

Bright blue eyes met his. “Promise.”

“Cross my heart.” Ian replied sincerely. He touched his forehead to Mandy’s and they simply stood for a few moments. Still. In the crowd of dancers, but in their own bubble, enjoying their connection of lifelong love. 

Ian felt a bubble of energy through him. He knew Mickey was here. He tugged at Mandy’s hand and she followed him to the front door. It stood open, framing Ian’s favorite sight. Mickey. The dark haired man stood at the top of the steps, casually leaning against the railing. The sight of him still made Ian’s chest clench in… passion.... lust… happiness… love… whatever mix of emotions that meant Mickey was his life now.

He took a deep breath and forced himself to turn away from Mickey to say good-bye to Mandy. She was still staring at Mickey. He was hard to look away from, even for the average person. 

Ian pulled her into a hug. She responded and squeezed him tight.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Promise.”

“Ok, Gallagher. I trust you.”

They pulled apart. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

They both smiled and Ian turned to his future. As he walked outside he noticed Mickey give Mandy a nod. Ian’s smile could break his face in half. He stopped a step away from Mickey. He was so excited for tonight that he knew touching the other man might lead to something he couldn’t stop. Best wait for home. 

“Hey.” Ian breathed out.

“Hey.” 

Mickey’s half smile made Ian’s whole body tense up and flutter. He was so gone for this vampire. Mickey tilted his head towards the street and they both took off. Ian glanced over his shoulder once, to smile at Mandy one last time. She waved, watching from the doorway until he was out of sight. 

Mickey had parked down the block. They walked in silence, Ian’s eyes roaming over his lover’s form. Even hidden under layers of black clothing, Mickey was a sight to behold. They got to the old black Mustang and sat down together. Mickey started the car and pulled out immediately. Why waste time?

Ian’s hands fidgeted in his lap, moving from his thighs to his knees to clasping them together. He kept glancing at Mickey and that stoic asshole had his eyes glued to the road, looking like he didn’t have a care in the world. Ian knew better tonight, but still, Mickey’s ability to hide his emotions like stone pissed him off sometimes. Especially because it was impossible for Ian to do the same around the other man. 

Finally, after a few minutes of Ian working himself up, he closed his eyes and took a few loud, deep breaths to try to center his thoughts. 

“Stay calm, Red. We’ll be home soon.”

Ian’s eyes flew to Mickey and he saw the small smile on the man’s lips as he looked at Ian fondly. That was all Ian needed to force some calm into his mind and body. Mickey’s smile. 

The rest of the ride was comfortably silent. They were both lost in their own thoughts concerning this Halloween night. But they both knew they were on the same page. 

__________

As Ian shut the door to Mickey’s house, he shivered as the warm indoor air washed over him. He watched Mickey strip off his jacket and shoes. He loved to watch the other man move. Ian followed suit and trailed the dark haired man into the kitchen. 

Mickey turned to him and Ian froze immediately. It was so hard for him to not fall completely under the spell of that golden eyed gaze. No matter how many times he had seen it this last year. 

“You should have some water.” Mickey’s voice caressed him. 

Ian did as Mickey said. Over the last year he’d worked on being able to resist Mickey’s verbal orders, but it was hard. Plus, he usually wanted to obey whatever the other man said. Ian gulped down a full glass of water and took a few breaths. A thought hit him as he stared at the empty glass on the counter.

This could be the last glass of water he ever drank. 

He froze, a little shocked by the simple fact. Mickey seemed to notice and Ian felt his firm arms wrap around his middle. Then the press of Mickey’s body against his back. Ian melted against the other man, as always. He looked backwards over his shoulder and placed his forehead against Mickey’s cool skin. They stood like that, soaking in each other’s energy, and letting their weird bond create a sense of peace. 

Ian was the one who moved first. He spun around so he was facing Mickey. He grabbed the vampire’s hips and pulled him flush against him. Golden eyes looked up at him with a lustful glint. 

“I love you.” Ian said. His voice was full of certainty and affection.

“I love you.” Mickey’s reply washed over Ian like a bucket of hot water. 

“I’m ready.” Ian said, nodding.

Mickey broke eye contact and took a few unnecessary breaths. “You sure, Red?”

Ian waited until the other man met his eyes again. “Never been this fucking sure of anything in my life.”

Ian knew the other man well enough to see the relief in his expression. Their lips met chastely. Ian wrapped his arms around his lover even more and they kissed again. This time, their lips parted and they were immediately wrapped in each other. Mickey tilted his head into the kiss before abruptly pulling away.

“Wha-” Ian sputtered.

“Get these the fuck outta here.” Mickey grabbed the fake fangs that were clinging to Ian’s canine teeth and pulled them off. He viciously threw the offending objects somewhere into the kitchen before attaching his mouth to the redhead’s once again.

The strange thrumming in their chests ramped up as the kiss did. This spurred them on until they were clawing at each other’s backs and Ian’s tongue was licking Mickey’s back molars.

Again, Mickey pulled away. Ian was panting with need. He bit his lip to stop himself from lunging back in and gripped the back of Mickey’s black shirt tightly. 

“Bedroom.” Mickey said before gripping Ian’s waist. 

You’d think Ian would be used to this by now, but no. He wobbled on his feet as he shook his head slowly to take in the bedroom around him. Being carried light speed by Mickey was a fucking rush, but still disorienting. Mickey held him as he took a few moments to come back to himself. Once he had lost that dizzy, fuzzy feeling he met Mickey’s gold eyes. He grinned and took the chance to squeeze Mickey’s plump ass cheeks through his black jeans. Their erections were already obvious but this made Mickey swirl his hips against Ian to get some friction. They both let out small moans. 

Being on the same page, as usual, they parted to quickly strip off their clothes. As Ian kicked his pants and boxers to the side he slid his eyes over Mickey’s naked form. That man was better than a Greek statue, better than Ian’s wildest fantasy. He started to fall to his knees when Mickey reached out to grab his shoulder.

“Tonight is about you, Red.” Mickey nodded to the bed. 

Ian obeyed the silent request and climbed onto the middle of the bed. He laid on his back, propped up on his elbows as he watched the dark haired man watch him. Mickey’s eyes were starting to sparkle and glow. Over the last year, Ian had realized that those amazing eyes changed brightness based on things like if the vampire was hungry or full, bored or turned on. It was spooky and hot as hell. 

Mickey made his way up the bed, stopping with his face level with Ian’s crotch. Ian held his breath as he watched his partner grab his long dick and carefully place his lips over it. As Mickey sunk down lower Ian could feel the soft pressure from the fangs underneath lips. He didn’t know what kind of kink it was, but it drove him crazy to feel Mickey’s fangs anywhere on his body. And his dick… it was hellishly good. 

Ian fell down to the bed as he melted into the amazing sensations of Mickey’s cool mouth. He was already blissed out and he knew there was so much more to come. It didn’t take long for Ian’s legs to start twitching with the want to thrust up and cum everywhere. Mickey took pity on him and pulled off. Ian looked down and saw the dark haired man look at him mischievously. Before Ian could think Mickey was smiling and running his fangs over the tender skin on the top of Ian’s straining cock. 

“Aaaaaaahhh. Fuck, Mickey!” Ian yelled and it took all his willpower to keep his hips still. They had unfortunately gotten into the situation earlier that year of Mickey accidentally piercing Ian’s dick with his fang. It had landed them a few terrible days isolated from each other to prevent Mickey from possibly losing it and doing a lot more damage than a tiny nick down there. 

Ian was going to explode… literally. “Stop, Mick, stop! I’ll cum. Stop!”

Mickey took pity again and removed his smooth teeth from Ian’s most sensitive area. He crawled the rest of the way up and kissed Ian harshly. They made out and rutted like it was the first time they were doing this. 

Suddenly, Ian felt a jolt and opened his eyes. Mickey had done one of his speed rolls and he was now resting on top of the vampire. Mickey’s legs wrapped around his waist and Ian shook the slight dizziness from his head. 

“Get the lube.”

Ian obeyed, sticking his hand out and snatching it off the bedside table. He sat up on his knees and looked down at the man beneath him. Ian’s breath caught in his throat at how fucking gorgeous he was. 

Ian’s eyes were glued to the crease in Mickey’s ass as he asked softly. “Do you want prep?”

“No.” Mickey replied. “I just want tonight to happen.”

Ian looked into glowing gold eyes and smiled. He did too. He’d been waiting a long time for this night. To join Mickey forever. Literally. 

The redhead poured some lube onto his hand and slicked himself up. He guided himself to Mickey’s hole and pressed until just the head was inside. They both let out satisfied moans. This was how they belonged. Connected. Forever. 

Ian kept his dick teasingly still as he leaned down to cover Mickey’s cool body with his own. Once he was looking directly into his lover’s eyes, he slid the rest of the way inside. His breath quickened at the heavenly sensation of being completely sheathed inside Mickey. 

“God, Ian. So fucking good.” Mickey sounded breathless as well. 

Ian started moving with long, smooth thrusts. They stared into each other’s eyes as they were joined again and again. Their energy thrummed and danced, making each touch that much more electric. Ian slowly sped up and angled his hips upwards. Once Mickey was grunting and groaning with each thrust he knew he was in the right spot. Ian loved the sounds he could pull out of Mickey. Even when the other man was taking charge, the sounds he let out made Ian’s toes curl. It was just as addicting as the physical feeling. 

Mickey began to speak between grunts and Ian attempted to keep his pace steady. “I’m not going to... oh shit... last long.”

“Mmm hmm.” Ian replied and waited for instruction as he kept his hips moving. 

“I’ll have to get on top.” Mickey said. 

“Ok.” Ian breathed out. 

With that, Mickey gripped his hips and they were flipped on the bed faster than a heartbeat. Ian blinked a few times before letting out a loud groan. He was still buried inside Mickey and the vampire had started moving again. Rising up teasingly slow and falling down quick and rough. There was that ever present vibration between them and it was ramping up. Only a dozen of those thrusts and Ian was approaching his end. 

“Mick, babe.” Ian said. Their eyes met. “I’m so fucking worked up. I want to get on with it. I need to.”

Mickey stilled his movements and rested flush on Ian’s hips. The vampire’s gaze ran over Ian’s face slowly until he leaned in. “My love… remember what I told you.”

Ian nodded. “Yes. I love you.”

Mickey leaned down so they could have more skin connection as he started moving again. It was quick and deep and dirty. Ian pulled Mickey’s face closer. He stuck out his tongue to trace over the two long fangs he loved so much. Mickey gave a deep growl and he moved even quicker. Their lips met and they kissed passionately. All of their desire to be together forever was poured into their movements. The tension of their bond was growing, consuming the air around them. Ian gave a gasp as he felt Mickey’s pleasure mix with his own. 

“Mick…. fuck…. Now.”

Over the last few months Ian had developed a kink of cumming every time Mickey drank from him. Even if they weren’t having sex. So Mickey knew what he meant by that. Ian’s mind quickly flew around to all the human things he was going to miss. But it only took an instant. Everything he needed was with him right then. He was ready. 

Mickey leaned into Ian’s neck. The redhead felt him give a big sniff before burying his sharp fangs into the soft flesh of his neck. The sharp dose of pain pushed Ian to his climax. He could feel Mickey’s release between them at the same time as he continued to move above him. Ian was thankful Mickey was able to keep moving because his dick was pumping spurt after spurt into that amazing ass. Their bond made it that much more intense every time. And especially this time it seemed. 

As Ian let out moan after moan, he felt his limbs getting lighter. He knew the feeling. As aftershocks rippled through him, he slowly got more and more lightheaded. 

“I love you, Mickey.” he whispered. 

Ian could feel Mickey’s arms grip him tighter as he sucked the literal life out of him. Ian relaxed into the haze with a smile.

_____________

Ian opened his eyes slowly. He had one hell of a headache. He glanced around his familiar room and felt a familiar body pressed against his back. They were back at his apartment… how…

He shot up in bed like a flash. Eyes wide, he took in every detail of the room. _Every detail._ He could see everything from the loose string on his comforter to the fingerprint on his mirror. He remembered flashes of Mickey above him, blood dripping down his chin. He was shoving his own wrist to Ian’s mouth. The taste of copper… the words “I love you”...

There was a sound behind him. He turned his head quicker than half a blink of an eye. Mickey was staring up at him with a sleepy smile. 

“Hey.”

Ian knew deep down that Mickey had whispered the word, but the sound filled his ears. 

“Hey.” He replied. 

He reached up to run a hand through his hair and even those familiar sounds were now magnified. Each individual hair seemed to make a sound as loud as a clap. Ian pulled his hand away and stared at it with wide eyes. 

Mickey chuckled and sat up next to him. “It’s a whole new world, baby.”

Ian reached out to cup his lover’s face and stilled as soon as their skin touched. It was as if he had never felt anything so amazing in his entire life. Mickey’s skin was smooth and silky, yet at the same time Ian could feel each tiny pore. That made his mind realize how each thread of the sheets felt around his legs. 

“Woooah.” That seemed to sum it up. 

Mickey chucked again. “I know. I know.”

Ian grinned and moved like lightning to cover Mickey’s body with his own. He couldn’t contain the moan at how the other man felt against him. 

“Mickey… this is… it’s fucking incredible.”

“And it’s just the start.” 

Ian leaned down to kiss Mickey but pulled back as soon as their lips touched. He reached to his own mouth and let his fingers caress his new canine teeth. His fangs. His eyes widened again and he felt like his chest was going to explode with all these amazing sensations. 

Mickey cupped his face. “Welcome to forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping everyone is staying safe and healthy and finding things to keep your mental health up. These are crazy times and we're all in it together!!!
> 
> I'm really hoping I'll get the motivation to write more while laid off and staying home. Get some stories finished. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween vibes!!!!!!


End file.
